


Челюсти

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Midi, 3 lvl [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райские пляжи Австралии, высокая волна и... акулы!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Челюсти

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: написано под впечатлением от арта fandom Xenophilia 2014 (http://i.imgur.com/gOzBu3e.png)  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Челюсти"

Ганс всегда считал, что имя предопределяет судьбу человека. Родители его подобных взглядов не придерживались, однако маленький Ганс с детства твердо был уверен, что однажды он обязательно найдет свою русалочку.  
  
А пока русалочки не было, он серфил в водах всех океанов в поисках той самой единственной. Больше попадались прозаические, но тоже очень привлекательные красотки в мини-бикини или мини-костюмах для того же серфинга.  
  
Больше всего Ганс любил февраль. В то время как в родном Стэмфорде уныло сыпал снег, на пляжах Австралии царило райское лето. Новый Южный Уэльс и Королевский Национальный Парк встречали своего верного поклонника объятиями жары, белым песком, жесткими колючками зелени и роскошными волнами.  
  
Королевский Парк считался популярным местечком, но среди изрезанных берегов не стоило труда отыскать подходящий пляж, где от силы двое-трое серферов борются с волнами.  
  
Ветер с океана шел сильный, гнал высокую волну. Ганс выключил двигатель, спрыгнул на дорогу и снял доску. Глубоко вздохнув, он насладился соленым запахом ветра. А затем едва не бегом спустился по склону, ловя воздушные удары упругим полотнищем доски, и легко промчался по пляжу. Когда рядом был океан, на его плечах могла лежать тяжесть всего мира, а он даже и не заметил бы.  
  
Задержавшись только для того, чтобы застегнуть лиш, Ганс ворвался в воду. Вторая родная стихия!  
  
Волна ударила, почти опрокинув, и он захохотал в голос. Его развернуло спиной к океану, и он увидел, как одна из загоравших топлесс цыпочек приподнимается со своего коврика и смотрит на него, сняв солнечные очки. Он помахал ей, а океан, словно заревновав, в отместку тут же накрыл его курчавой пеной.  
  
Ганс вынырнул и хлопнул по воде, словно приструнил строптивую кобылу. Океан мог не волноваться – Ганс пришел в первую очередь к нему. Все остальное могло подождать.  
  
Он скользил по волнам, прорезая упругую гладь, вырывался из-под закрученного гребня в последний момент, вопил от восторга и падал в зелено-голубую толщу, а потом выныривал навстречу солнцу словно заново родившийся.  
  
Только когда плечи начали гореть, он опомнился. Живот уже подводило от голода, а цыпочки на берегу давно уже свалили, видимо, устав ждать серфера. Но Ганс не сильно огорчился – телок на пляжах и в отелях Королевского Парка было столько же, сколько камней в море.  
  
Неохотно выбравшись на берег, он дошел до машины, не отцепляя доски, и присел в тень у колес. Возвращаться в отель тем более не хотелось, и едва-едва расправившись с бутербродами, Ганс снова засобирался на пляж.   
  
Его внимание привлекли «врата», прорезанные в скалах, отсекавших часть берега справа от выбранного им места. Ганс хорошо знал, что лучшие места обычно находишь именно так – пробравшись через массу препятствий. У него впереди был целый отпуск, поэтому Ганс решил унять исследовательский зуд именно сейчас, пока лень, присущая всем отдыхающим, не погасила энтузиазм первопроходца.  
  
Подхватив доску, он двинулся через пляж. Песок обжигал ноги, но это была привычная боль. На камнях было хуже, однако и там Ганс умудрялся находить места, где лежала густая тень, а поверхность была достаточно шероховатой, чтобы не поскользнуться.  
  
Он легко преодолел нагромождение камней, с безопасного расстояния полюбовался на скопище морских ежей и наконец-то оказался там, куда и стремился.  
  
Увы, место было негодным для серфинга. Но хотя бы красивым.  
  
Ганс решил не возвращаться, а поплавать в бухте просто так – кольцевая, защищенная от тяжелого пульса океана она была почти зеркально-гладкой. Только возле узкого выхода, ведущего извилистым коридором наружу, наблюдалась беспокойная рябь.  
  
Спустившись к воде, Ганс толкнул доску, проверил дно и от греха подальше все-таки сразу лег на прохладный пластик животом. Жмурясь от солнца, он неспешными широкими гребками поплыл к центру бухты. Спокойная и теплая вода доставляла массу удовольствия. Он почти закрыл глаза, но в последний момент заметил что-то темное в воде и сразу же поменял курс движения.  
  
Ганс терпеть не мог мусор в море. Всякий раз, выуживая очередную пластиковую хрень, он мечтал о том, чтобы найти ее владельца и забить хрень ему в задницу.  
  
Подплыв к неопознанному мусору, он уже приготовился иметь дело с очередной бутылкой. Заготовленные ругательства в адрес засранцев, плюющих на экологию, застряли на полувдохе.  
  
Это была долбанная отгрызенная рука.  
  
Ганс на секунду зажмурился, но быстро пришел в себя. В этих водах было до чертиков акул, поэтому неудивительно, что какой-то бедолага остался плавать в соленых водах уже в виде готового супового набора.  
  
Ганс нервно хохотнул. Звук собственного голоса показался ему хриплым и ненатуральным. Осторожно оттолкнув морской сувенир, Ганс медленно погреб подальше от нехорошего места. В бухте по-прежнему не было волн, поэтому он не вставал на доску. Однако проплывая мимо того самого узкого прохода, ведущего сквозь выщербленные скалы к океану, он неожиданно почувствовал знакомое мощное движение воды. Ганс напрягся, готовясь к водному сальто, однако волна так и не объявилась.  
  
Вместо этого океан вздыбился прямо под ним.  
  
Ганс даже не успел сообразить, что происходит. Ревущая вода швырнула его в воздух. Он перекувыркнулся, доска вдарила ему по хребту, из глаз брызнули слезы, но он все равно успел увидеть чудовищный гейзер, которым вспенилась вся бухта.  
  
Вода вместе с Гансом и доской рухнула обратно. Удар зеленой толщи был так силен, что вышиб воздух из легких. Ганс пошел на дно – бешено крутящаяся доска, привязанная к ноге, тащила наездника за собой, и Ганс беспомощно барахтался, пытаясь отцепиться. Удобная манжета лиша затянулась так, что ногу ощутимо передавило – и в потоках морской воды он не мог добраться до нее и расстегнуть.  
  
Доска все-таки сослужила ему хорошую службу – легкий материал упрямо всплывал, поэтому оглушенного и ошарашенного Ганса все-таки не утопило окончательно. Болтаясь вниз головой, он сквозь кровавые круги все же определил, где тут поверхность, и рванулся туда изо всех сил. Силуэт доски маячил прямо над ним, Ганс плохо видел, но рвался к ней как... как утопающий, кем он собственно и являлся.  
  
Доска неожиданно оказалась гораздо ниже, чем он рассчитывал. Ганс с разгону ударился в темную вытянутую тень головой. Удар все же доконал его, и он отключился, напоследок успев подумать, что его доска не была такой шершавой и словно бы живой.  
  
А потом ему в легкие полилась вода.  
  


***

  
Нет ничего хуже, чем воскрешение из утопленников – твердо решил Ганс, выблевывая воду, желчь и, казалось, собственные легкие вместе с желудком.  
  
Отплевавшись и высморкавшись, он затряс головой, пытаясь разлепить глаза. Руки ощутимо были в песке, и он не рисковал тереть ими лицо.   
  
Шум океана слышался совсем рядом. Ганс осторожно пополз по мокрому песку, но буквально через пару метров его щиколотку дернуло. Чертов лиш вгрызся в ногу, будто голодный питбуль. Ганс застонал, как мог вытер руку о шорты и все-таки протер один глаз. Соль, застывшая на ресницах, немедленно вызвала обильное слезотечение, и добрых полминуты он искренне рыдал, пока слезы добросовестно промывали ему глаза.  
  
Проморгавшись и перестав страдать от жгучей рези, он оглянулся.  
  
Все-таки святой покровитель всех моряков, как там его звали, был благосклонен и к тем, кто штурмует океан на легкой доске.   
  
Ганс в упор не помнил ничего, что происходило после его погружения в воду, но каким-то образом он оказался на берегу. Узкая полоса песка, отделявшая море от скал, была мокрой, но это все-таки была суша. Ганс перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки и блаженно улыбнулся в небо. Пролетавшая чайка зычно гикнула, и Ганс невольно заслонился рукой. Пернатые сволочи обожали метко дарить подарки серфингистскому люду, словно издевались.  
  
Крылатый бомбардировщик промахнулся, Ганс счел это добрым знаком и завозился. Сев, он первым делом взялся за лиш. Перекрученная манжета заскорузла от соли, успела высохнуть и никаким усилиям не поддавалась.  
  
Морщась от боли, Ганс подполз к доске. Ножа у него не было, поскольку он не разделял уверенность большинства серферов в том, что от акулы можно отбиться куском остро заточенной стали.   
  
Лезть по скалам вместе с доской он не мог, а значит оставалось самое простое и логичное решение – окунуться в воду, дождаться, когда материал размякнет, и попробовать снова. В крайнем случае, он мог попытаться выплыть из бухты... Хотя нет, отвратительная идея.  
  
Узкий выход скалился так, что мурашки по коже бежали.  
  
Так и не встав на ноги, Ганс пополз к воде, волоча за собой доску. Глубоко заплывать он не собирался и просто сунул ногу в волны. Соленая вода тут же неласково обожгла лодыжку, и Ганс с неудовольствием подумал, что в оставшиеся дни придется перекинуть лиш на другую ногу, а он не любил носить его на правой. Вроде приметы.  
  
Волна еще раз лизнула щиколотку и отступила. Ганс приложил руку козырьком ко лбу. А затем со свистом втянул воздух в легкие и попятился задом. Поскольку при этом он не поднимался, а доска уже весело отплывала от берега вместе с уходящей волной, он не сдвинулся с места.   
  
В центре бухты снова вспухал водяной горб. Ганс оглянулся, но за спиной были только скалы. Он вскочил с места, чуть не упал обратно и побежал следом за водой. Если остаться на берегу, ему крышка. Как корабли переживают цунами вдали от берега, так и серферу лучше встретиться с волной подальше, там где она еще не обезумела окончательно.  
  
Он рухнул животом на доску и отчаянно погреб. Бухта была глубокой, его быстро подхватило и поволокло. Водяная стена неумолимо поднималась, и он почувствовал, как зачесались подошвы – черт побери, несмотря на ужас положения, ему хотелось оседлать эту волну!  
  
Бухта была слишком маленькой для серф-разгона. Но он все-таки поплыл вдоль круто поднимающейся зеленой стены, не позволяя ей опрокинуть и раздавить себя.  
  
Наверху заревело – вода наконец-то ударила фонтаном. Через несколько секунд исполинская водяная колонна рухнула обратно. Супер-волна смыла его как щепку.   
  
Ганс намертво вцепился в доску, и несмотря на то что крутило и швыряло его совершенно убийственно, не разжал хватку. Задыхаясь, отплевываясь и матерясь, он снова и снова кувыркался в воде, пока волна не успокоилась. Ганс позволил себе ровно две секунды передышки, но не больше.  
  
Оглянувшись, он понял, что находится в самой середине бухточки. Черт же его дернул полезть сюда за впечатлениями! Так и сдохнуть недолго!  
  
Он уселся на доску и мрачно поболтал ногами. Прозрачная толща позволяла просматривать бухту на много метров вглубь, но дна он все равно не видел. Там, где вода превращалась в тьму, что-то скользило. Он прищурился, приложил ладони к лицу вроде створок и вгляделся еще пристальнее.  
  
Длинная веретенообразная тень поднималась со дна бухты.  
  
– Твою мать...  
  
Ганс поджал ноги. Даже идущая вскользь акула способна обтесать беззащитные конечности шершавой шкурой так, что кровяной десерт будет готов в одно мгновение. А эта тварь направлялась точно к нему.  
  
– Уходи отсюда, – почти простонал Ганс. – Мать твою, откуда ты взялась?  
  
Он замер, окончательно перестав двигаться. К счастью – очень сомнительному счастью – акула шла «лицом» к нему, поэтому оставался шанс как следует залепить ей по носу, а потом, согласно памятке дайвера, целиться в глаза и жабры.  
  
Акула вильнула и ушла прямо под доску.   
  
Удар снизу был первым и последним в этом сражении. Ганса вышвырнуло в воду, ногу вновь обожгла боль от затянувшейся намертво манжеты, и Ганс забарахтался, тщетно пытаясь уплыть со страшного места. Длинный, страшно огромный акулий плавник поднялся из воды метрах в двадцати и заскользил к нему.  
  
– Пошла вон!   
  
Ганс орал от безысходности, прекрасно понимая, что акулу никакие крики не остановят. Плавник скользнул между ним и доской. Прочный синтетический шнур, связывающий серфера с верной помощницей, лопнул, словно разрезанный бритвой. Лиш, будто только и ждал этого, наконец-то обмяк на ноге свободным кольцом.  
  
Стиснув зубы от ужаса, Ганс инстинктивно поджал обе ноги, а затем мощными гребками поплыл к берегу. Каждый раз, выбрасывая руку из воды, он считал – один, два, три, четыре... Каждый взмах мог стать последним, и нестерпимый ужас пережимал горло.  
  
Он почувствовал движение воды под ногами. Из горла сам собой вырвался хриплый вой отчаяния, и прямо перед носом из воды и пены вынырнул акулий плавник. Шершавая кожа обожгла живот, Ганс ударился лбом об акулью тушу, и едва не рассек бровь о край плавника.   
  
Инстинктивно он схватился обеими руками за неожиданную опору. Акула под ним вильнула вправо-влево и устремилась к берегу, на ходу закладывая длинную кривую. Скорость была такой, что вода хлестала в лицо как из шланга, забиваясь в раззявленный криком рот. Ганс вновь начал захлебываться, но продолжал хвататься за плавник, а потом еще и стиснул ногами широченные бока.   
  
Святой боже, это не акула, а целый кит!  
  
Чудовищный аттракцион продолжался еще несколько минут, за которые акула успела обогнуть по периметру всю бухту, а затем явственно устремилась к берегу. Ганс впал в оцепенение, сходное с трупным. Даже собственные руки ощущались как неживые деревяшки, приставленные к плечам. Пальцы крючьями впились в плавник, и он не был уверен, что сумеет разжать их, вздумай скотина уйти на глубину.  
  
Но пока что акула шла к берегу на крейсерской скорости, будто вздумала протаранить пляж. Сквозь хлещущую воду Ганс все-таки сумел разглядеть, что тварь стремится даже не на пляж, а на камни, огораживающие частоколом типичную для местных скал пещеру. Долбанная гадина решила самоубиться! Или убить наездника!  
  
Ганс предпринял отчаянную попытку справиться с собственными руками, но катастрофически не успевал ничего сделать. Вот-вот акулье брюхо должно было удариться о камни, а значит он, Ганс, станет чудесным фаршем, размазанным по бухте на потеху чайкам, крабам и мелкой рыбешке.  
  
– А-а-а!  
  
Акула вновь вильнула, проскользнула в неожиданно возникшую между камней щель и резко сбросила скорость.  
  
А затем начала подниматься. Крутая серая спина выступила из воды, и Ганс вместе с ней стремительно взлетал к солнцу. Словно у акулы были ноги...  
  
С Ганса текло, и с акулы текло тоже. Перед глазами ошалевшего серфингиста мелькнула самая настоящая рука – серая и огромная, с бритвенно-острыми когтями – и он страстно пожелал упасть в обморок.  
  
Но мечта не сбылась. Вместо этого его ударили в бок, когти распороли кожу, Ганс взвыл и разжал руки. Полет с акульей спины был неожиданно долгим. Грохнувшись в воду, Ганс увидел ноги – во имя всех святых, ноги! – и тут же пополз назад, бешено отталкиваясь ото дна всеми конечностями.  
  
Монстр, притворявшийся обычной акулой, обернулся, и Ганс все-таки заорал в очередной раз.  
  
У этой твари была самая настоящая акулья башка, переходившая в подобие акульего тела, а дальше внезапно начинались плечи, руки, вырисовывалось туловище, ноги... И хвост! Чертов акулий хвост!  
  
Огромная пасть раскрылась, явив три ряда треугольных зубов. Ганс сорвал голос и дальше только сипел, продолжая рывками сдвигаться назад. Акула наклонилась к нему, пасть щелкнула прямо перед лицом Ганса, и он понял, что вода вокруг него стала значительно теплее. Он конкретно обоссался.  
  
Мысль о том, что у акулы чувствительное рыло, вспыхнула в помрачившемся разуме, и Ганс резко ударил кулаком, метя в чуть шевелящийся треугольный кончик морды. Удар не достиг цели, потому что акула была слишком большой. Слишком гигантской. Ганс просто не достал.  
  
Монстр схватил его за запястье, а вернее за все предплечье, и дернул, вытаскивая из воды. Ганс все так же беззвучно разевал рот, бешено молотя ногами и свободной рукой, но так и не дотягиваясь ни до брюха, ни до морды. Акула тоже молчала, и от этого становилось намного страшнее. В десятки раз.  
  
Жаберные щели двигались, словно кто-то открывал и закрывал жалюзи, подсматривая изнутри серой акульей шеи – а что там снаружи происходит?  
  
Акула сгребла его в пародии на объятие, развернулась спиной к морю и двинулась к скалам. Все еще сопротивляясь, Ганс через широкое серое плечо увидел бухту – там снова поднималась вода. Словно почувствовав это, акула прибавила ходу. Последовало несколько мощных прыжков, острые камни остались позади, и акула прошлепала под каменные своды.  
  
Ганс перестал отбиваться. Дикая мысль о том, что его спасают, застряла в голове как моллюск. Вместе со своей доской он не мог бы постоянно сопротивляться волнам. Акула сначала избавила его от груза, а потом унесла в пещеру.  
  
Святой Иисус, это ни в какие рамки не лезет!  
  
Шлепанье стихло, и Ганс машинально глянул вниз, после чего немедленно обнаружил, что вода кончилась, и акула идет по камням, отчетливо поднимаясь в гору.  
  
Путешествие закончилось в пещере, куда акула забралась с упорством скалолаза, карабкаясь едва ли не на четвереньках.   
  
Ганс полетел на песок и дико заозирался. В первую очередь он увидел выход – самый обычный выход, за которым голубело небо. Рванувшись к нему, он успел возрадоваться чудесному избавлению, но у края пришлось срочно тормозить.  
  
Пещера была слишком высоко. Выход, а вернее, окно, находился метрах в тридцати от поверхности. И бурлящая вода бесновалась чуть ниже, не доставая до убежища.  
  
Ганс попятился.   
  
Шаг, другой, третий...  
  
Он налетел на что-то жесткое и теплое, тут же пошевелившееся. Изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать и не заметаться, Ганс поднял голову. Акулья пасть нависала прямо над ним, и между слегка раздвинутых челюстей виднелся красный зев живой мясорубки.  
  
Ганс понял, что сейчас, возможно, обмочится еще раз. Русалочка, спасшая его из пасти океана, сама обладала такой пастью, что лучше бы спасенный утонул. Перед глазами так и всплывали листовки с жуткими фотографиями пострадавших от нападения акул.  
  
Вода за окном взревела, и раздался такой грохот, что Ганс подпрыгнул. Огромные руки сгребли его в охапку, акула развернулась вместе с ним и наклонилась. Трясясь в живом капкане, Ганс отстраненно подумал, что его опять спасают.  
  
Акула чуть повернулась, подняла головошею, и Ганс тоже смог обернуться. В пещере валялась его доска. Длинная продольная трещина рассекала желтый пластик.  
  
– Это не страшно, – слабым голосом сказал Ганс, сам не веря, что говорит с монстром. – Это моя доска для серфа. Очень жаль, сломалась...  
  
Акула разжала руки, выпуская его. Ганс аккуратно сделал несколько шагов, развернулся лицом к своей спасительнице и сел на песок. От пережитого ужаса у него начала кружиться голова.  
  
Акула шагнула к нему и очень по-человечески присела на корточки. Ганс даже не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, когда акула протянула ручищу и подцепила его пальцем за подбородок. Внимательные глаза, неестественного для акулы цвета и формы, осматривали его с ног до головы. Ганс попытался улыбнуться, чувствуя, насколько его улыбка во все тридцать два уступает чудовищному набору в пасти монстра.   
  
Вторая ручища легла ему на плечо, большой палец – черт возьми, у монстра были нормальные пальцы – очертил татуировку, и Ганс подумал, что очень кстати не стал изображать там прямых прародителей монстра.  
  
– Спасибо, – наконец, сказал он.  
  
Акула чуть повернулась и сомкнула пасть. Эта самая пасть странным образом изгибалась, словно акула улыбалась. Палец соскользнул с плеча, провел по ребрам Ганса, и коготь чиркнул по шортам. Высококачественный неопрен бесшумно разделился в месте прикосновения. Ганс не успел испугаться, как на другом бедре произошло то же самое: движение когтя, мягкое разделение синтетических волокон – и от его и без того скромного снаряжения остался только обрывок лиша.  
  
– Да, синтетика, это плохо, – откашлялся Ганс. – Ты, наверное, хранитель океана, да? Точно, ты терпеть не можешь все искусственное. Но учти, пожалуйста, что я тоже всегда за чистоту. Я даже состою в ассоциации «Прозрачные воды». Мусор собираю...   
  
Он говорил и говорил, не в силах остановить словоизвержение, а акула, казалось, внимательно его слушает. Когда он начал выдыхаться, коготь воткнулся в сползшую ткань и дернул. Шорты покинули хозяина и улетели за спину акулы.   
  
Акула низко опустила голову, почти утыкаясь носом между раскинутых ног Ганса, и начала возить пальцем по песку. Затем выпрямилась и чуть отодвинулась. Ганс вгляделся в коряво начерченные буквы и сглотнул.  
  
Он пока не представлял, как это будет выглядеть, но само слово «плата» выглядело угрожающе.  
  
– У меня есть... еда. Деньги тебе не нужны, да?  
  
Ладонь сомкнулась на его колене, вернее сказать, сжала всю ногу от бедра до середины голени.  
  
– Что? Мою ногу? Нет!  
  
Ганс рванулся назад, одновременно ударив свободной ногой. Акула успела задрать голову, и кончик носа, куда целился Ганс, остался невредим. Ухватив Ганса уже обеими руками, акула потащила его к себе, беззвучно открывая и закрывая пасть.   
  
Ганс представил, как его ноги исчезают в этой дробилке, и заверещал словно заяц, попавший в капкан. Акула нагнулась, Ганс выставил обе руки, защищая лицо, но страшные челюсти прошли над ним, и щелкнули где-то за головой.  
  
«Акула промахнулся» – всплыла в голове самовольно переделавшаяся строчка из Киплинга.  
И мгновение спустя Ганс понял, что акула действительно был именно самец. По животу ударило целое весло, если сравнивать по ощущениям.   
  
Веслом Ганс уже получал, а вот акульим пенисом – еще никогда.   
  
Согнувшийся над человеком монстр был слишком большим – под его животом образовывалось достаточно свободного места, чтобы Ганс мог приподняться и посмотреть туда, где их тела соприкасались. Акулий хер действительно находился там, где и следовало ожидать, учитывая анатомию.   
  
Жесткая пятерня оказалась у Ганса под спиной, монстр вздернул его с пола и прижал к себе. Ганс еле успел повернуть голову, чтобы не снести подбородок. Когти впились в бок, но Ганс быстро убедился, что это ничто в сравнении с действиями озабоченного... акулы? Акулоида? В общем, монстра. Потому что акулоид начал двигаться, энергично просовывая свой чертов хуй между сжатыми телами. Это было больно!  
  
– Нихрена себе плата!  
  
Ганс почти взвыл. В тазобедренных суставах грозило вот-вот хрустнуть: он чувствовал, как левую ногу выворачивает. Твердый, чуть ли не костяной хуй ерзал по животу, снося кожу и ударяясь о ребра. Ганс вцепился в шкуру акулоида, инстинктивно скрючив пальцы. Но даже будь у него длинные ногти – чего, разумеется, Ганс себе не позволял – вряд ли бы они смогли пробить морскую броню.  
  
Акулоид все еще молчал, однако из жаберных щелей с хрипом вырывался влажный воздух, а челюсти продолжали ритмично щелкать. Ганс уперся в брюхо акулоида локтями.  
  
– Прекрати! Сука, больно же!   
  
Ладонь под спиной исчезла так неожиданно, что он не успел ничего предпринять. Грохнувшись на спину, Ганс треснулся затылком о пол, прикрытый тонким слоем песка, и на пару мгновений утратил связь с реальностью.   
  
Отметив, что его опять хватают за ногу и тащат, он опять пнул акулоида и вновь промазал. А потом его перевернули на живот и приподняли. Ганс инстинктивно уперся руками и коленями в пол, чуть подался назад и почувствовал влажное прикосновение.  
  
В голове прояснилось с такой скоростью, что в груди перехватило дыхание. Ганс безмолвно рванулся вперед: к окну и возможной смерти в воде. Но это уже не пугало. Гораздо страшнее был огромный член, просунутый между его ног. Господи, да Ганс на нем мог устраивать родео!  
  
Он почувствовал очередное прикосновение к сжатым от ужаса ягодицам, и голос у него все-таки прорезался снова. Правда, никакого толка от воплей, угроз, мольбы и проклятий не было. Скользкое остроконечное нечто пропихивалось вглубь тела настойчиво и неумолимо.   
  
Ганс орал, не помня себя от страха, и тщетно пытался отодрать от своих бедер сомкнувшиеся на них ладони. Добился он только того, что движение вглубь наконец-то прекратилось, а основной член завибрировал, роняя капли со скошенного конца. Ганс испытал секундное облегчение, но монстр тут же сдал назад, и тут Ганс почувствовал, что второй агрегат снабжен чем-то вроде...  
  
Он не смог подобрать подходящего описания, потому что продвижение этих неровностей было таким невероятно потрясающим, что он застонал. Ужас, стыд, злость – все эти слова немедленно потеряли значение. Он просто чувствовал, что у него самого встает.  
  
Движение повторилось: резкий и быстрый толчок, а затем медленное отступление.  
  
Второй огромный отросток двигался у него между ног, и на фоне этого орудийного ствола собственный пенис Ганса казался маленьким и скукоженным. Ганс перенес вес всего тела на одну руку, а освободившейся ухватил раздутый акулий член. Тот был твердым словно камень, да еще и перевитый жгутами то ли вен, то ли мышц. Ганс не мог понять, что это, но они точно двигались под его прикосновениями.  
  
Полностью капитулировавший здравый смысл на секунду очнулся и подсказал, что у акул все плохо с сексом, приходится балансировать друг возле друга и еще стараться не утонуть, поэтому этот рукастый монстр наверное был самым крутым и мог содержать гарем. Ведь он единственный из всего акульего семейства, кто...  
  
Отросток в нем задвигался быстрее, и Ганс не смог додумать. Вместо этого он вновь застонал, и больше уже не сдерживался.   
  
Совсем безопасным секс не получился – тупая боль разливалась от копчика и выше, словно акулоид разворотил ему тазовые кости. Но поверх всего этого тонко зудело наслаждение, усиливающееся каждый раз, когда узкий конец акульего члена скользил вдоль простаты и щекотал еще глубже.   
  
Ганс перестал пытаться удержать большой член, поскольку его пальцы все равно не могли обхватить толстенную дубинку целиком. Да и вторая рука норовила подломиться в локте. Ганс снова уперся в пол обеими руками и наклонил голову, закрывая глаза. Он скалился всякий раз, когда толчки в простату повторялись, и с каждым разом ощущения были все лучше и лучше.  
  
Акулий нос терся о его предплечье, пальцы тискали дрожащие от напряжения бедра, а затем гладкий коготь легонько задел член Ганса. Второй пенис внутри самым настоящим образом завибрировал, мотаясь из стороны в сторону – и всякий раз гибкий отросток шлепал по простате. Этого Ганс вынести уже не мог.  
  
– А... а-а... а-а-а!  
  
У Ганса даже не хватило воздуха, чтобы толком закричать. Получился прерывистый стон, только в самом конце поднявшийся до крика, когда оргазм достиг пиковой точки. Акулоид вновь подался назад. Бесконечно длинное обратное движение дергающегося отростка усилило и продлило корчи Ганса.  
  
Большой член проскользил между бедер, и акулоид окончательно освободил Ганса.  
  
Ганс услышал отчетливый плеск. Еле-еле открыв один глаз, он наклонил голову еще больше и заглянул под себя. Липкая струя била в песок так мощно, словно акулоид решил помочиться. Но цвет не оставлял сомнений в том, что это сперма. Или молоки? Ганс не успел обдумать анатомические особенности. Его подтолкнули в спину, и он позорно рухнул на живот. К счастью, не в образовавшуюся лужу.   
  
Ганс инстинктивно попробовал уползти, виляя пострадавшей задницей, но план рухнул с треском сломанной доски.  
  
А вернее, со щелканьем акульих челюстей, когда монстр поймал его за ногу и без малейшего напряжения перевернул на спину. Ганс уставился на акулоида, в первую же очередь обратив внимание на то, что монстр все еще не угомонился.   
  
Даже стоя на коленях он был достаточно высоким, чтобы Ганс мог в подробностях разглядеть оба члена: и тот, который так ударно разрядился в песок, и который снабдил отважного серфера первым в жизни гомосексуальным опытом. Этот второй крошка-пенис – для габаритов акулы, конечно – был довольно длинным, но тонким, и на нем и вправду были частые наросты, как будто маленькие гребешки. Ганс замигал, чувствуя, что неумолимо краснеет.   
  
Акулоид сомкнул пасть, а затем в буквальном смысле захрустел челюстями, скрежеща зубами друг об друга. Ганс вспомнил, что хищники используют этот жуткий хруст для общения друг с другом. Он вообще знал довольно многое об акулах, но ничего из этого не могло помочь в его случае.  
  
Монстр подался к нему, Ганс инстинктивно согнул колени, а затем и вовсе уперся ступнями в широкую грудь. Собственные ноги казались тонкими и бледными на фоне сине-серой плиты мышц. Акулоид слегка наклонился, скалясь во всю пасть, и колени Ганса неумолимо согнулись под огромным весом. Он хотел оттолкнуться и выскользнуть, но ладонь монстра уже пробралась к нему под ягодицы. Ганс обреченно закрыл глаза, понимая, что от второго раза никуда не деться.   
  
При этом он почти равнодушно отметил, что копчик на удивление перестал болеть, да и задница вроде бы осталась цела. Хотя, возможно, это был адреналиновый шок. Ганс совершенно некстати вспомнил очередной бесполезный факт об акулах: морские хищники не чувствовали боль, поскольку их обмен веществ непрерывно выстраивал гормональную блокаду. Поэтому даже будь у Ганса нож, это его бы не спасло. В лучшем случае акулий труп раздавил бы ему ребра.   
  
Ганс зажмурился и стиснул зубы.  
  
В анус снова уперся скользкий кончик и уже совсем легко проскользнул внутрь. Одновременно с этим на живот опустился второй член, и Ганс от удивления приоткрыл один глаз. Короткого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как странно сдвинулись мышцы живота акулоида. Почти закрутились, а вместе с ними, очевидно, поменяли положение и оба члена.   
  
Хотя насчет наименования того, что сейчас массировало ему кишки, Ганс не был уверен. Скорее, это была сильно переразвитая штука, которую обычные акулы использовали как интимный коготь, чтобы удерживать самку. Гансу оставалось только порадоваться, что этот крючок не является костяным и, судя по всему, доставляет монстру те же приятные ощущения, что и стимуляция настоящего члена.  
  
Между тем настоящий вовсю двигался на его животе и уже начал задевать подбородок. Акулоид наращивал темп, и Ганс всерьез забеспокоился, что может сломать шею от удара хуем по нижней челюсти.   
  
Сначала он попробовал выставить блок, тут же получил в ладонь и испугался окончательно. Попытка поднять с себя член не увенчалась успехом. Акулоид вновь захрустел челюстью, жабры захрипели, а черные когти впились в слабое человеческое тело. Ганс в отчаянии обхватил долбаный хер обеими руками, чувствуя себя муравьем, покусившимся на конский размер.   
  
Но акулоиду понравилось прорываться сквозь хватку. Акулья морда поднялась, челюсти раскрылись, а коготок в заднице Ганса быстро начал вибрировать. Ганс застонал и ухитрился извернуться так, чтобы собственный член не оказался размазан акульим бревном. От всех этих упражнений у него уже дрожали руки-ноги, а в голове шумело от прилива крови.   
  
Он был с ног до головы залит акульим секретом, в заднице тоже начало похлюпывать, и вскоре Ганс уже хватал воздух широко открытым ртом, готовясь кончать по второму кругу.  
  
Первым все-таки успел акулоид. Монструозный член в руках Ганса напрягся, вены-мышцы набухли веревками, а потом щель на конце раскрылась, и оттуда брызнуло.   
  
Ганс успел зажмуриться в последний момент. Горячая, клейкая жижа заливала лицо, била под таким напором, что попадало в рот и нос. А между тем в его раскуроченной жопе все еще длилась вибрация. Ганс хватанул воздух, подавился акульей спермой и закашлялся. Одновременно с этим у него наконец-то случился второй оргазм.   
  
Из перехваченного кашлем горла вырвался хриплый вопль, все тело закаменело, Ганс почти повис на вздрагивающем пенисе акулоида, и только спустя несколько безумно длинных мгновений смог разжать руки.  
  
Раскинувшись на мокром песке, он сдавленно кашлянул еще раз и все-таки вырубился.  
  


***

  
Морская вода невероятно жгла глаза. Еще не успев вспомнить все, что с ним случилось за день, Ганс замахал руками, вслепую отбиваясь от льющегося сверху потока. Перекатившись, он сумел покинуть зону бедствия, сел и тут же охнул. Все-таки задница болела. Торопливо протерев глаза кулаком, Ганс немедленно занес в них песок, выматерился и захлюпал носом, а заодно облился слезами.  
  
Когда естественные реакции организма закончились, он мрачно посмотрел на мир, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Первым делом он обнаружил акулоида. Опасливый взгляд чуть пониже пояса показал, что продолжения не будет, и Ганс слегка успокоился. Теперь перед ним стояла перспектива пожирания заживо. Впрочем, в это Ганс не особо верил. Вот богомолы – те жрали друг друга после совокупления, причем, если Гансу не изменяла память, развлекались этим самки. Про акул он ничего подобного не слышал.  
  
Монстр сидел, скрестив ноги и поглаживая собственный хвост. Длинный плавник вяло шевелился. Акулоид по-прежнему улыбался, неестественно выгибая уголки пасти.  
  
– Я думаю, мне пора. – Ганс медленно поднялся. Акулоид с интересом следил за ним. – Ты же меня понимаешь. Даже можешь писать по-английски. Где здесь выход, скажи, пожалуйста?  
  
Акулоид поднялся, шагнул к нему и молниеносно подхватил Ганса на руки. Ганс вскрикнул и тут же заткнулся, сгорая от стыда. Спокойнее надо быть!  
  
Его персональный монстр уже шел вглубь пещеры, и Ганс предпочел не комментировать происходящее. Если его намерены отпустить – отлично. Если нет – побороться он еще успеет.  
  
Акулоид оказался честным монстром. Он не только вытащил Ганса из пещеры, но еще и пробрался вместе с ним сквозь скальную гряду. Ганс посматривал по сторонам, оценивая собственные возможности, и по всему выходило, что в одиночку он бы таким путем не выбрался.  
  
Акулоид остановился только выйдя на тот самый пляж, с которого все начиналось. Солнце уже почти село, поэтому некому было засвидетельствовать явление чудовища.  
  
Монстр опустил Ганса на песок. Потом присел и одним движением когтя срезал лиш. Ганс нахмурился. Он предпочел не вспоминать про оставленную в пещере доску, однако этот жест акулоида уж очень сильно смахивал на сбор трофеев.  
  
– Зачем тебе мой лиш? – не выдержал он.  
  
«память» – начертил острый коготь.  
  
– И много у тебя таких в коллекции? – с прорезавшейся язвительностью поинтересовался Ганс.  
  
Все еще сидя на корточках, акулоид открыл пасть и провел пальцем по зубам. Ганс растерянно потер загривок. Выходило какое-то немыслимое количество.  
  
– Да бог с тобой. Ладно. Я... Наверное, я пойду?  
  
Твердого заявления не получилось, и Ганс даже не удивился, когда его придержали за щиколотку. Лишь почувствовал тоскливую боль дурных предчувствий в животе.  
  
«завтра» – нарисовал акулоид в песке.  
  
– Что? О нет. Нет-нет, – Ганс от переизбытка чувств резко взмахнул рукой. – Спасибо, что спас, по-моему, я рассчитался более чем. Потом, у меня уже заканчивается отпуск, и я уезжаю в свой город. Это очень далеко, – добавил он на всякий случай.  
  
«где живешь?»  
  
– На другом континенте. Там очень холодно и...  
  
«здесь. отель?»  
  
Ганс закусил губу. Осведомленность монстра о делах обычных людей пугала. Можно поверить в мифическую тварь, даже если она охотится на беззащитные серферские задницы, но куда труднее поверить в такую же тварь, только, скажем, интересующуюся недвижимостью. Или регулярно выходящую в интернет. Отель, боже правый...  
  
– На Черном Холме, – наконец сдался он. – Далековато отсюда, конечно.  
  
Последняя мысль наполняла его глубочайшим удовлетворением.  
  
Акулоид поднялся, огляделся и медленно пошел обратно в скалы. На Ганса он даже не обернулся.  
  
Нисколько не печалясь по этому поводу, Ганс бегом устремился к своей тачке. Быстро холодающий ветер с океана подстегивал, обдувая голое тело.  
  
Хлопнувшись на сиденье, Ганс завел машину, порадовался, что это произошло с первого раза, в отличие от любого фильма ужасов, где героя преследуют чудовища, и ударил по газам.   
  
Он поклялся себе не появляться на этом чертовом пляже никогда в жизни.  
  


***

  
Две трети отпуска Ганс честно провел на других пляжах, выбирая те, где побольше народу. Возможно, размышлял он, к следующему сезону произошедшее забудется как страшный сон, и тогда он снова сможет кататься на безлюдных пляжах, но сейчас ему нужны были люди.  
  
Нужно было ощущение безопасности.  
  
Первые несколько дней, когда ему казалось, что он видит в воде нечто похожее на акулий плавник, сердце начинало колотиться так дико, будто намеревалось пробить в грудине дыру и уплыть обратно в Америку, бросив глупого хозяина.  
  
Потом стало легче. На удивление, его даже не мучили кошмары. Он внимательно следил за своим самочувствием, однако никаких признаков болезней или странных метаморфоз не обнаружил. Все-таки акулы были практически идеальны – например, они явно не являлись переносчиками болезней. А маленькое зеркальце, стыдливо использованное им в ванной сразу после знакомства с монстром, показало, что его зад с честью выдержал неожиданное испытание. Кишки не вываливались, опухолей не было. В общем, легко отделался.  
  
Помимо чисто физической стороны дела Ганс опасался, что у него может случиться сдвиг ориентации, однако и этого не произошло. В качестве самоутверждения он развил такую бурную активность, что один раз умудрился назначить свидание двум разным девушкам в одном и том же месте, вследствие чего обзавелся свежими пощечинами и уважением в глазах посетителей "Устрицы", где и произошло это замечательное событие.  
  
Когда до конца отпуска оставалось всего два дня, Ганс наконец-то угомонился. Накатался до полного просветления, перепробовал все коктейли в ближайших барах, пару раз нырял с аквалангом и совершил все возможные для отдыхающего подвиги.  
  
Ночи стояли удивительно теплые, поэтому перед отъездом он решил выбраться из номера и устроиться в гамаке, чтобы напоследок насладиться теплым ветром и запахом каких-то местных цветов. Дома у него таких точно не водилось. Не мешали ему даже летучие мыши, с энтузиазмом охотившиеся на мошкару.   
  
Однако ветер быстро затих, и оказалось, что на улице прямо-таки жарко. Возвращаться в номер к кондиционеру Гансу не хотелось, и он решил просто окунуться в бассейн.  
  
Вода тоже была теплой, но удивительно комфортной. Он опустился в бассейн полностью и расслабленно привалился к пологому бортику. Появилась мысль, что можно заночевать и так, главное, чтобы никакая мышь не ухватила за нос. Из-под полуприкрытых век он видел, как ночные охотницы скользят над самой водой.  
  
Раздался плеск, и мыши с испуганным верещанием кинулись во все стороны. Ганс широко распахнул глаза и едва не съехал в бассейн с головой.  
  
Навстречу ему стремительно двигался треугольный плавник.


End file.
